Only You Can Save Me
by I Will Go Down With My OTP
Summary: Hotels, shows and concerts
1. Prolouge

Only You Can Save Me

A Lisa Origliasso and Jake Pitts Lovestory

Prolouge

-Lisa-

I set the guitar down and exhaled."Thank You Cincinnati!" I yelled. Jess smiled. She had lost her voice last week and was just getting it back. But it wasn`t any different in the hotel room. She`d never been a person of many words. Our relationship wasn`t obedience more like we were the same organism I just happened to be the mouth piece. She was practising vocal excercises later. I was doing breathing excercises. I heard loud noises from upstairs. So loud I couldn`t think. Probably some stupid teenagers. I went upstairs to kindly ask them to stop."Excuse me? Hello?Hey?HEY!"The door flew open."What?" An annoyed black haired boy asked."You wanna lower the decibals? My sister`s trying to sleep. She`s rather sick" I said. He rolled his eyes."You hate the music?""No. I`m rather fond of rock music. But like I said, my sister`s very sick.""Hey you`re Lisa Origliasso, from the Veronicas, Right?""Yes.""And you don`tknow who I am?""No not really?""Black Veil Brides?""Nope""Hunh. Here. For you and your sister."He handed me a cd."ok"I said. That was odd.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

-Lisa-

I found out the boy`s name was Jake Pitts. A rockstar. Nice. Didn`t Seem conceited like most rockstars. I`d probably never seem him again.

-later that night on stage-

"Hey New York!We`re The Veronicas! Bear with us. Jess lost her voice last week and she`s just getting it back." She smiled and waved."We`re gonna start with a fan favourite. New York, here`s Cry!"All my life you've had an opinion  
>Doing things for the wrong reasons<br>Well not today  
>Don't you know I think for myself<br>I get on fine without anybody's help  
>Don't care what you say yeah<br>I'm breaking your heart  
>But I'm breaking apart<br>All you do is hold me down (hold me down)  
>Try to make me someone I don't know<br>I'm not the girl you'd thought you found  
>What would you do if I told you<br>You can't control my life  
>What would you say<br>If I left today with no regrets and no goodbye  
>What would you do if I told you<br>There is no more you and I  
>What would you say if I walked away and left you there to cry<br>I don't know what's coming over you  
>Or how we fell apart<br>I tried so hard but I don't believe in you  
>You're not the guy I thought I knew<br>What would you do if I told you  
>You can't control my life<br>And what would you say  
>If I left today with no regrets and no goodbye<br>What would you do if I told you  
>There is no more you and I<br>What would you say if I walked away and left you there to cry  
>What would you say if I said to you just go ahead and cry"<p>

I exhaled. The crowd roared. Everytime I stand in front of screaming fans in a concert, I`m still amazed. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

-Jake-

I`d been checking the concert listings. Their next concert was next week. I made sure to free my schedule. Cause I couldn`t make their current concert. We had a concert too.

=at the concert-

""There`s a special someone i`d like to dedicate the next song to. Her name is Lisa Origliasso,.From The VeronicasTop of Form 1

I never meant to be the one  
>Who kept you from the dark<br>But now I know my wounds are sewn  
>Because of who you are<br>I will take this burden on  
>And become the holy one<br>But remember I am human  
>And I'm bound to sing this song<br>So hear my voice,  
>remind you not to bleed<br>I am here  
>Saviour<br>Will be there  
>When you are feeling alone, oh<br>A Saviour  
>For all that you do<br>So you live freely  
>Without their harm<br>So here I write my lullaby  
>To all the lonely ones<br>Remember as you learn to try  
>To be the one you love<br>So I can take this pen  
>And teach u how to live<br>What is left unsaid  
>The greatest gift I give<br>So hear my voice,  
>remind you not to bleed<br>I am here  
>Saviour<br>Will be there  
>When you are feeling alone, oh<br>A Saviour  
>For all that you do<br>So you live freely  
>Without their harm<br>Saviour  
>Will be there<br>When you are feeling alone, oh  
>A Saviour<br>For all that you do  
>So you live freely<br>Without their harm  
>When I hear your cries<br>Praying for light  
>I will be there<br>When I hear your cries  
>Praying for light<br>I will be there  
>I will be there<br>I will always be there  
>I will be there"<p>

The crowd roars. I smiled to myself. 3000 screaming fans, 5 guys. My mind was far away from the show, uncannily. My mind was on that certain someone.


End file.
